A coupling device is designed to provide a connection between two railroad vehicles. Such a coupling device is known in itself, and in particular includes a first member, designed to be connected to one of said vehicles, and a second member designed to be connected to the other of said vehicles.
In some cases, a damping device is arranged behind a connection between the first member of the coupling device and the corresponding railroad vehicle, in order to absorb the energy of an impact, in a longitudinal direction, from one vehicle to another.
Such a damping device is already known in the state of the art, but has a relatively complex and heavy structure.